Enemigos del Pasado
by PantheraBlack
Summary: Ada Wong esta haciendo una misión en Transilvania para destruir un complejo de Neo-Umbrella, pero cuando descubre quien esta detrás de todo esto, deberá informar a viejos amigos para ayudarla. LeonxAda, y SherryxJake, ChirsxJill
1. El comienzo del fin

Viejos enemigos

_27 de septiembre de 2013._

_Bosque de Braşov, Transilvania.15:00 PM_

Era una fría tarde lluviosa en el bosque de Transilvania. Las nubes nubladas, la fría brisa del bosque, y los árboles, algunos secos y otros a punto de secarse. Una figura vestida con una túnica negra de cabello rubio caminaba muy tranquilamente por el bosque transilvano, parecía muy sospechoso, bueno, que esperar a alguien vestido con una túnica y más de color negro. Esa figura tenía en su rostro una sonrisa sadica y llena de satisfacción, era como si estuviera apunto de hacer algo, pero no se arrepentiría de sus acciones. Camino hasta llegar a un tronco cortado de unos 18 centímetros, toco el tronco con su pulgar y de ahí salió una pequeña computadora.

-Contraseña por favor-dijo la computadora.

La figura se empezó a acercar a la pequeña computadora con las manos en la espalda, y susurro una palabras no muy audibles.

-Contraseña correcta-respondió la computadora.

El tronco se empezó a encoger y de él, salió una escotilla que se empezó a abrir, y de el salió un pequeño ascensor. La figura camino con pasos lentos hasta el ascensor.

La figura bajo de la plataforma, y empezó a caminar con pasos ligeros, observando solo a su frente, el brillo de la luz ultravioleta de los focos reflejaba su cuerpo, menos su cara. Siguió camino hasta llegar a una puerta con 2 hombres resguardándola

-Identificación-pregunto uno de los hombres.

La figura ignoro la pregunta del guardia, puso su huella en el identificador, y la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente revelando una habitación de un espacio algo pequeño. El guardia se puso nervioso y avergonzado, solo puso la vista al frente. La figura camino por la habitación, había algunos cuantos hombres de batas revisando algunos ordenadores, y otros revisando unos archivos.

-¿Cómo va el sujeto?-pregunto la figura detrás de los científicos.

-Bueno…-respondió un científico de acento pensilvano nervioso.

-¿Bueno?-haciendo una seña con la mano para que prosiguiera.

-Aún no está listo-respondió el científico muy nervioso.

El científico cerró los ojos con temor al esperar un golpe de su superior, pero no recibió nada, su jefe se le quedo viendo con una mirada que transmitía enojo y desesperación. El jefe de esos hombres era muy estricto y estaba muy en claro que no era muy paciente, pero tampoco se salía del margen.

-Quiero que esto esté listo muy pronto, o si no sacare mi Killer, los degollaré en mil pedazos, y se los echare de bocadillos a mis Doverman, ¿Entendido?-amenazo su jefe mostrando su Killer7.

Los científicos presente afirmaron aterrados por la amenaza de su jefe, el cuándo prometía algo, lo cumplía, y más si era una amenaza, su jefe disfrutaba ver a sus víctimas en agonía mientras sufrían, le daba placer jalar del gatillo y liberar balas a la cabeza de sus víctimas.

-Hacemos lo que podemos señor-se defendió otros de los hombres.

-Pues háganlo mejor, sino saben lo que les pasara-volvió amenazar su jefe. Acto seguido salió por la puerta.

Todos los científicos se quedaron aterrorizados ante las amenazas de su superior. Acto seguido se dispusieron a trabajar para salvar sus vidas del psicópata de su superior.


	2. Investigando el Pasado

_4 de Octubre de 2013. _

_EEUU, Nueva York. 18:03 PM._

Era una cálida tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York, el sonido de la jungla urbana le daba un toque especial a la "Ciudad de las oportunidades". A varias cuadras de Time Square, habitaba en un departamento, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos que se estaba preparando para salir. Vestía una camiseta roja de mangas largas, pantalón de cuero negro y tacones del mismo color, y en su pierna descansaba una Blactaill con mira infrarroja.

Termino de alistarse para después irse por la puerta y cerrarla con llave. Acto seguido camino hacia el ascensor y llego a la recepción, salió del edificio para irse en su Mustang e irse a su trabajo. Durante el camino al aparcamiento, tuvo una mirada determinada en una cosa: Su misión. Su superior le informo que tenía una misión fuera del país para un caso de Bio-terrorismo.

Se montó en su auto, lo encendió y arranco hacia su trabajo. En todo el camino estuvo pensando en una estrategia para entrar y salir sin ser vista, ese era su lema, eso la había salvado de muchas misiones. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando noto que ya había llegado a la Organización.

-Diablos-dijo para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta de su auto y bajaba de él.

Camino con pasos calmados pero a la vez rápido, era de esperarse que su forma de caminar era muy elegante, esos pasos finos que daba la espía, cualquier hombre no se resiste a la llamada "Ladrona Escarlata", pero cualquiera que se atreva a desafiar a la espía, no vive para contarlo.

Siguió caminando hasta el despacho de su jefe, toco la puerta para verificar si estaba en su despacho, su jefe la invito a pasar y ella obedeció.

-Siéntate Wong-le ordeno su jefe a sus espaldas.

La espía se sentó y cruzo las piernas, como siempre lo hacía.

-Bien Wong, primero lo primero…Revisa tu PDA-le ordeno su jefe.

La espía saco de su bolsillo su PDA, estaba confusa al principio, pero después reconoció lo que le había enviado su jefe: El plano de unas instalaciones.

-Esta instalación es muy grande-dijo Ada aun viendo su PDA.

-Neo-Umbrella a estado mejorando sus instalaciones después de la caída de su jefe-respondió el superior de la espía volteándose para ver a la espía.

-Spencer-susurro Ada.

-Si…Bien, una fuente me a informado que se a detectado recientemente un caso de Bio-terrorismo en una zona rural deRumamina, en el bosque de Braşov en la region de Transilvania, se cree que están desarrollando un nuevo virus. Tu misión consiste en entrar a las instalaciones de Umbrella, buscar posible información de ese tal virus, matar a todos los científicos, y destruir las instalaciones del lugar-le informo su superior con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo salgo para Transilvania?-Pregunto Ada.

-Mañana a primera hora, mejor ve empacando-le sugirió su jefe.

-¿Y de cuánto hablamos?-pregunto Ada haciendo un ademan con su mano y esbozando una sonrisa codiciosa.

-2 de los grandes-respondió su jefe dibujando una sonrisa

Ada afirmo y salió por la puerta para dirigirse de nuevo a su departamento para preparar la cena. Su misión sonaba emocionante, era algo que nunca sentía ya que sus misiones consistían en eso, pero dentro de ella, sentía que sería más que una dosis de adrenalina.

Llego al aparcamiento y se bajó, antes de llegar a la entrada, un hombre le agarro el cuello y le puso una navaja en la espalda…Pobre de él.

-Deme todo lo que tiene-amenazo el chico.

Ada le dio una patada en su entrepierna y el chico no pudo evitar derrumbarse, después, Ada saco su Blactaill y le apunto a la cabeza.

-Mejor dile a tus amigos que nadie, nadie y repito, ¡Nadie!, le roba a Ada Wong y se sale con la suya-amenazo Ada aun apuntando su arma a la frente del chico.

Ada le dio un golpe con el cañón en la frente y este callo desmayado en el piso, después lo llevo a al contenedor de la basura, y lo tiro allí.

-La basura en la basura-rio Ada para sus adentros para después irse a su departamento.

Llego a su residencia y puso su celular y sus llaves en una mesa en la entrada, se fue a la cocina y saco de su refrigerador una botella de vino tinto y se lo sirvió en una copa. Acto seguido se fue a su terraza y empezó a ver el paisaje, y tenía mucha suerte, al frente de ella estaba un pequeño parque con árboles frondosos y un pequeño lago. Ada siempre disfrutaba ver ese pequeño paisaje, no se cansaba de verlo, le recordaba su tierra natal, pero este sin embargo, los árboles no era cerezos.

-Ahhh Japón-susurro Ada sonriendo.

* * *

Dejo que el agua fria callera en su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, cualquier hombre no se resistia al cuerpo de esa hermosa espía. Su corazon era como un hotel, tenia muchas habitaciones donde siempre habia hombre que la habian amado, pero siempre habra una habitación especial, para un hombre llamado Leon Scott Kennedy, el unico hombre que se preocupaba por ella, que la ayudaba aunque ella se negara, el policia novato que resivio una bala por ella. La unica razon de que ella se alejaba de el era para protegerlo del peligro.

Ada se estaba alistando para ir a su vuelo a Transilvania, su jefe era de unas personas puntuales, si llegabas un minuto tarde, sufrirías las consecuencias. Ada se fue a un cuarto que tenía con un cerrojo electrónico, entro y pudo ver todo el cuarto lleno de armas, casi todas las armas existentes. Agarro una AB-50 con 4 cargadores y una escopeta Antidisturbios con 5 cargadores, además agarro 5 granadas incendiarias, 6 cegadores y 3 explosivas, se puso un chaleco anti-balas y 2 cinturones, en su pierna derecha, descansaba su lanza garfio y los cargadores en su cintura, además agarro un cuchillo de combate y se lo puso al estilo Krauser.

Se fue a la cocina y se hizo el desayuno, duro al cabo de unos minutos hasta que termino y se dirigió a la puerta

Salió del edificio y se fue en su auto, por suerte nadie la vio con su armamento. Llego hasta la Organización donde lo esperaba su jefe en el despacho de este.

-Bien Wong. El helicóptero te esta esperando -le dijo su jefe con seriedad.

La espía subió a la azotea del edificio y se encontró con el helicóptero ya en marcha, se subió y pudo ver a un joven de unos 36, la espía le extraño eso, no había visto a ese chico en su vida.

-¡Hola señorita Wong, mi nombre es James Connor´s, pero me puede llamar James si quiere!-le saludo amistosamente.

-¡Soy Ada, y prefiero llamarte Connor´s!-le devolvió el saludo la espía

El helicóptero despego de la zona, se alejaron a un radio de 2 kilómetros. Ada estaba pensando en una estrategia para entrar y salir sin ser vista, estaba viendo en su PDA el plano de las instalaciones para memorizarlo, se interrumpió ya que estaba presenciando el amanecer, ella no había visto uno desde que era niña.

-Es hermoso cierto?-le dijo Connor´s viendo el amanecer.

-Sí, no había visto uno desde niña, olvide lo cálido que era ver un amanecer-dijo Ada viendo por la ventanilla.

-Siii, yo tampoco, desde que tenía 12 años no había visto uno igual, olvide lo que era ver un amanecer-dijo el chico con tristeza.

Ada notaba la tristeza en la voz del chico, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y, ¿Desde cuando eres piloto?-pregunto Ada.

-Desde los 22 años, trabajaba para la U.S.S -dijo el chico con algo de enojo.

Ada se quedó helada, no por miedo, sino porque, ese era la organización donde Hunk comandaba. Ada apretó los puños con furia al recordar lo que paso hace 15 años.

-¿Umbrella?-pregunto Ada conmocionada.

-Si, después trabaje para los Marines y finalmente, me ves aquí-dijo el chico soltando una risa irónica.

-¿Por qué te retiraste?-volvió a preguntar Ada.

-Primero: Cuando supe el daño que hizo Umbrella, jure que nunca volvería a trabajar para una corporación así, y segundo: Los Marines no eran lo mío, me gritaban todo el tiempo, por eso me retire-dijo el chico un poco enojado.

Duraron algunas horas hasta que llegaron al continente europeo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al objetivo, se incorporaron alejados para que nadie los viera.

-Mucha suerte señorita Wong-le dijo Connor´s dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ada le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, eso no era de esperarse de la espía, pero era la primera vez que alguien le deseaba suerte, muchas de las personas solo le decían "Regresa viva Wong", con tono serio y desinteresado.

La mercenaria bajo del helicóptero, e hizo un aterrizaje un poco forzoso, preparo su AB-50 y se puso en guardia, camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que vio a un hombre con traje de elite y con una Mini-Uzi caminando hacia un tronco ya cortado. La espía camino con pasos lentos y en guardia hacia aquel hombre.

-Contraseña por favor-Ada pudo oír a una computadora.

Ada se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos y pudo ver el tronco abriéndose y saliendo de allí un pequeño ascensor. Ada sonrió y escucho la clave, espero a que aquel hombre desapareciera de la zona. El hombre desapareció y Ada se levantó y fue al tronco, lo toco y pudo sentir el frío metal, de ahí salió la computadora.

-Contraseña por favor-pidió la computadora.

-Progenitor-respondió Ada con voz fría como siempre.

-Contraseña correcta-dijo la computadora antes de que saliera el ascensor del tronco.

Ada se montó en el elevador y se puso de cuclillas apuntando con su AB-50 al frente, el elevador se detuvo y pudo ver instalaciones de hormigón, la espía se levantó y se puso en guardia, camino varios metros y pudo ver un guardia a sus espaldas, ella camino hacia él y le hizo un suplex, ella pudo ver como se desintegraba.

-Ja, parece que los J´avos no pasan de moda-se burló Ada.

Siguió caminando y pudo escuchar voces que se dirigían hacia ella, diviso una puerta y se escondió allí, reacciono al instante y vio la habitación, era un cuarto de armamento.

-Parece que tengo más cosas para la fiesta-dijo con una risa irónica.

Camino y agarro una Bear Conmander con 3 cargadores 4 cajas de explosivos y agarro una Magnum calibre 50 con 2 cargadores. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de control, llego y vio a 2 guardias resguardando la entrada, Ada pensó unos segundos y recordó que tenía granadas cegadoras, agarro una de su cinturón y la lanzo al frente de los guardias, la granada libero un rayo de luz azul brillante y los guardias (Aunque tenían mascaras que cubrían su rostro) quedaron ciegos.

Ada saco su Antidisturbios y les disparo en la cabeza a los 2 guardias, se desintegraron al instante. La espía avanzo y llego a la entrada, la abrió revelando una habitación espaciosa, tenía muchos ordenadores.

-Esto no va hacer fácil-dijo Ada con un suspiro.

Ada conecto su PDA al primer ordenador que diviso, hackeo el servido, reviso los archivos del ordenador y encontró lo que estaba buscando, pero esto no era bueno.

-No puede ser-susurro para sí misma-Esto no puede ser bueno.

Descargo todo los archivos del virus y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes poner un explosivo en varios ordenadores. Acto seguido salió de la puerta y se dirigió al laboratorio, llego y vio lo mismo que antes: Otros guardias.

-Es un poco raro que no eh tenido un encuentro cara a cara con un J´avos-susurro Ada un poco extrañada.

Ada lanzo otra granada cegadora y los guardias se quedaron ciegos, Ada los destruye con un poco de combate físico. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y pudo ver varios científicos ocupados, saco su Bear Conmander y empezó a apuntar a varios.

-¡Bien, si alguno quiere vivir, denme el virus!-amenazo Ada.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-se defendió un científico.

-Tengo un fusil con 30 balas y con un lanzagranadas, los amenazo con esto y no dudare en jalar el gatillo-volvió amenazar Ada esta vez apunto de jalar el gatillo.

-Denle el virus-dijo otro científico nervioso.

-¡No!, hemos trabajado en esto varias semanas solo para que esta per… -pero no pudo terminar ya que Ada le disparo en el brazo izquierdo.

-Si vuelves a insultarme, no tendré piedad. Denme el virus o todos mueren y no dejare nada de ustedes-volvió amenazar la espía.

-Denle el virus!-volvió a decir el científico.

Otro científico camino con un tubo de ensayo en sus manos y se lo dio a Ada muy nervioso y aterrado.

-Gracias caballero, pero tengo ordenes de destruir el complejo y a todos ustedes-acto seguido le disparo al científico.

Empezó a disparar a los demás hasta que no quedo ninguno en la habitación, después puso varios explosivos en algunos ordenadores y después salir por la puerta.

Pudo escuchar la alarma y a la computadora.

-¡Intruso en sector 6, repito, intruso en sector 6, el uso de armas de fuego esta permitido!-dijo la computadora.

Ada diviso un ventila y la quito con la Antidisturbios. Acto seguido se montó y empezó caminar de rodillas hasta librarse de los guardias. Siguió caminando de rodillas hasta que vio una habitación, extraña. Quito la ventila y bajo antes de observar que nadie estuviera allí.

-Perfecto-sonrió Ada.

Había llegado a la planta de energía de las instalaciones, si hacia explotar solo un generador, todas las instalaciones volarían por las nubes destruyendo todo.

Ada coloco varios explosivos en varios generadores, puso la última al escuchar voces que venían rápidamente hacia ella. Subió por la ventila y llego a una habitación que parecía una enfermería.

Después salió por la puerta apuntando su AB-50. Estaba apunto de salir cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

- Ada Wong, al fin nos conocemos-dijo una voz fría y seca.

-Es un gusto...Wesker segundo- sonrió Ada.

-El gusto es mio, aunque tengo nombre propio, me llamo Alex-rio Wesker.

-Lamento no haber traido a tu hermano para una cena familiar-se burlo Ada.

-El estupido de mi hermano no sirvio para nad-volvió a reír pero esta vez, una risa sádica.

-Parece que intentas revivir a varios amigos tuyos-esbozo una sonrisa la espía.

-Todo tiene su beneficio-dijo Wesker con su voz seca.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero estas fiestas no son lo mío-dijo Ada con tono irónico.

-Pero si apenas comienza lo divertido, ¡Mátenla!-ordeno Wesker a varios hombres que estaban atrás de él.

Ada desenfundo su Bear Conmander y empezó a disparar a varios J´avos en la cabeza, retrocedió hasta el ascensor y disparo una granada de la Bear Conmander matando a la mitad, desenfundo la Magnum y empezó a disparar a varios, recargo hasta agotar todos los cargadores, saco su AB-50 y disparo varias ráfagas en la cabeza, por una extraña razón, los J´avos no mutaban. Ada lanzo todas las granadas explosivas matando a todos excepto a Wesker que seguía en pie.

-Cuanta agilidad-dijo antes de disparar al Tórax del brazo izquierdo y el derecho y en la Ingle de la pierna derecha y en el vientre de Ada a una velocidad imperceptible.

Ada se estremeció de dolor, se desangraba rápidamente, pero la adrenalina que fluía en sus venas era suficiente para no desmayarse, así que apretó el botón del ascensor y se fue de las instalaciones.

Ada salió corriendo de la zona y oprimió el botón de los explosivos y el estruendo de la explosión la mando a volar aterrizando forzadamente en el césped, intentó de levantarse, pero callo inconsciente.


	3. Enemigo del Pasado

_8 de Octubre de 2013._

_Paris, Francia. 22:15_

En lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, había una figura jugando con un cuchillo de combate, la noche no dejaba ver su rostro, pero era claro que tenía varias cicatrices en ella. Estaba sentado con una mirada asesina viendo el paisaje, estaba claro que, quería vengarse de algo. Su vestimenta estaba toda percudida, parecía que cargaba esa ropa durante varios años, tenía botas negra y un pantalón verde militar. Esa figura clavo su cuchillo en la pared de metal con mucha fuerza escapando de el un gruñido.

-Ya verás imbécil, ese maldito de Wesker tiene un hermano, matare a ese maldito, y a la zorra del vestido rojo-amenazo la figura esbozando en su rosto una sonrisa asesina-Sé que intentas revivir a Saddler, pero no lo permitiré, no dejare que ese bastardo me controle para que sea su marioneta y haga el trabajo sucio.

La entidad se levantó y con la velocidad que tenía salió volando de la torre Eiffel en dirección Oeste, solo para encontrar a Alex Wesker.

* * *

**Holaaa. bueno fue corto este capitulo pero es que estoy un poco escazo de ideas. a por cierto, porfavor me pueden dar sus Facebook(Si tienen), para avisarles sobre las novedades del fic como si estoy trabajando en un nuevo capitulo y esas cosas se los agradeceria mucho. Bueno ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo capitulo. Adiossss :) y dejen sus reviews.**


	4. Prologo

_11 de Julio de 2014._

_En algún lugar de Europa Central._

_12:24 AM._

Intento levantarse del frió piso, pero le era imposible, sus piernas ya lo habían traicionado, todo ese duro entrenamiento en los Marines fue en vano. Miro alrededor, veía equipos con trajes Antidisturbios luchando contras los J´avos, eran más fuertes y ágiles que nunca, se habían vueltos más inteligentes que la última vez. Agarro una Bear Conmander a su derecha y empezó a disparar ráfagas de balas a la cabeza de los J´avos, pero inútil, no les hacía nada, solo los retenía por unos segundos, disparo en las rodillas, los J´avos caían, pero eso solo los enfurecía más.

-¡Vamos, mátenme de una maldita vez!-pidió llamando la atención de los J´avos.

Los J´avos se abalanzaron sobre él, el solo espero a que llegara el silencio y la luz de la muerte, hasta que lo imposible sucedió.


	5. Jake W Muller

_17 de Octubre de 2013_

_Venecia, Italia. 15:43 PM._

Caminaba por un sendero directo sin rumbo alguno, no dejaba de pensar en esa chica que invadía su mente sin preguntar, esa chica de cabellos rubios y de orbes azules como el océano, de noche no dormía, no por insomnio ya que lo padecía, sino que esa chica entraba a su mente sin su consentimiento, eso lo torturaba; no la veía desde el incidente en Lanshiang, le parecía extraño, parecía como si mil disparos penetraban su estómago al pensar en esa chica, pero a la mayoría de la gente eso es normal. Caminaba hasta que vio a una chica pelinegra de orbes grisescos, la mira fijamente, la chica salió de su vista y pensó:

-_No siento eso con esa mujer_-finalizaron sus pensamientos.

Su teléfono lo interrumpió haciendo que lo sacase del bolsillo rápidamente.

-Espero que sea una misión y no papeleo-bromeo a la entidad que estaba al teléfono.

-Muller, te necesitamos en DC ahora-la entidad cortó sin dejar de hablar a Muller.

-Un saludo hubiera sido más "Cortez"-puso énfasis en la última.

Camino de nuevo a su departamento donde estuvo pensando porque se unió a la D.S.O, su paga era buena, pero siempre le mandaban papeleo lo cual era muy aburrido para él, su vida era la acción y el dinero, era mucho mejor que estar sentado en un escritorio archivando datos, pero que podría hacer, ser mercenario le quito todo: Su madre, sus amigos, la gente importante para el… Su propia vida.


	6. ¿Como llegue a?

21 de Octubre de 2013

En algún lugar de EEUU.

05:46 AM.

Los rayos ultravioletas del sol entraban por la ventana donde descansaba una mujer pelinegra de orbes verdes, parecía tener varias heridas colaterales y de gravedad en partes vulnerables de su anatomía, tenía una sonrisa que se notaba a simple vista, estaba soñando algo muy feliz para ella, solo ella sabía esa felicidad que expresaba en su rostro.

Se despertaba con una cara que expresaba odio y desilusión al despertar de su sueño del que no quería despertar, se preguntó qué había pasado y donde estaba, vio que su vestimenta era blanca, miro alrededor de su ambiente y descubrió una puerta.

-Una puerta no es suficiente-sonrió para sí misma.

Camino con pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la puerta donde la forzó sin mucho esfuerzo, salió y se quedó en shock al ver donde estaba.

-¿Cómo diablos llegue a Washington?-se preguntó hasta que una voz la saco de sus preguntas.

-Vístete Wong y ve a mi oficina, ahora-sonó una voz de la nada.

La espía obedeció y se visto con su ropa ordinaria después de darse una ducha. Llego al recinto de su jefe donde este la invito a pasar.

-Se lo que te está pasando por la mente Wong. ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, y ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-le hablo su jefe dándole la espalda.

-Bueno… La pregunta es ¿Me transfirieron el dinero?-la mercenaria esbozo una sonrisa codiciosa.

-Sí, ahora debes agradecer a mi contacto y… Que pase-el hombre toco un pequeño botón.

-Permiso-la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre pelinegro de orbes azules con traje de elite.

-¿James?-pregunto la espía.

-¡Señorita Ada!, creí que iba a morir-el chico se alegró.

-Connor´s se preocupó de que no te llamo para recogerte así que fue y te vio en el bosque… Muerta, con daños colaterales y herida de gravedad en la Ingle, en el Tórax derecho e izquierdo y en el vientre. Connor´s te llevo a la morada de mi contacto en Rumania-su jefe hizo una pausa-Si Connor´s no te habría recogido ya estarías en el Purgatorio.

Ada se quedó petrificada al escuchar esas palabras, nadie la había salvado y mucho menos en una misión suicida, ella siempre se había salvado sola de esas situaciones, pero esta era una situación con más riesgo.

-Ah por cierto Wong, tienes 5 meses libre-su jefe la vio de frente.

-Bueno… James, te debo la vida-la espía sonrió.

-Podrían discutir sus asuntos afuera, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-su jefe se sentó en su asiento.

Los 2 se fueron del edificio, no hablaron en todo el camino hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-No le debo nada señorita Wong-el chico la miro con seriedad.

-Te debo mucho James, tú me salvaste la vida, tu eres la 2da persona que se ha preocupado por mí-la espía sonrió.

-¿Quién es el primero?-pregunto el chico.

-Es algo muy personal-la espía suspiro y poso la mirada a la derecha.

-Bueno, ¿Al menos me puede decir su nombre?-suplico el chico.

-Leon-la espía dijo con tristeza.

-¿Leon Scott Kennedy, el agente gubernamental?-pregunto el chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ada.

-Estudiamos junto en la preparatoria; dijo que iba a estudiar para ser policía. Cuando nos graduamos no lo volví a ver, solo nos pusimos en contacto, nos dejamos de hablar hace 4 años-el chico no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima solitaria-Era como mi hermano, no sé porque dejo de escribirme, le envié varios mensajes, pero nunca me respondió.

-Ya tranquilo James, mira, que tal si comemos algo-la espía pozo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Lo siento señorita, es que no eh dormido casi en una semana-el chico bostezo de cansancio.

-¿Tienes Insomnio?-pregunto Ada.

-No es que… Me preocupe mucho por usted-Connor´s no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

La espía lo beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso.

-Ve a dormir y no despiertes dentro de 6 días-la mercenaria le sonrió y se marchó del lugar.


	7. Revelando el Pasado

24 de Octubre de 2013

Washington, EEUU.

08:21 AM.

Mientras bebía un capuchino cargado pensaba en muchas cosas, pensaba en esa mujer que siempre lo ponía como estúpido, que le robaba el corazón hasta en las situaciones más peligrosas, que siempre desaparecía de un parpadeo, que nunca le daba un detalle de lo que pasaba. Termino su café, se paró muy débil, durante estos días no podía dormir, cuando llegaba al trabajo se dormía cuando menos lo esperaba, se lo había notificado a su superior para darle algunos meses para recuperarse de eso.

-¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?... Ada Wong-mientras se iba a su habitación.

El timbre lo hizo parar en seco mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la puerta, abrió y no pudo evitar quedarse helado.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto una mujer de orbes verdes.

-¿Ada?-pregunto el hombre.

-Leon Kennedy-sonrió la espía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-Me iré entonces-se volteo para irse pero la mano del agente evito que caminara más.

-No te iras, no ahora-el agente la miro con seriedad.

-¿No te enseñaron modales de niño, Scott?-la espía puso una sonrisa con burla.

-Ahhh, pasa-suspiro resignado el agente.

La mercenaria acepto y paso al recinto del agente, notaba la decoración del lugar, parecía que tenía buen gusto con el blanco aun para ser un "Novato".

-Parece que te gusta lo simple-la mercenaria sonrió.

-Es un buen momento para responderme unas preguntas-Leon la incito a sentarse en el sofá.

-También te gusta cambiar de tema-la espía se sentó al lado del agente.

-1: ¿Por qué estabas en Raccoon City?-pregunto Leon.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba buscando a John...

-Eso no es verdad Ada-el agente la interrumpió.

-Si es verdad, pero también, estaba allí para buscar una muestra del G-Virus y enviársela a...-Ada no siguió.

-Albert Wesker, ¿Verdad?-Leon la miro con seriedad.

-Si-Ada poso la mirada al piso.

-Mírame-Leon la tomo de la barbilla.

-Lo siento Leon yo...

-Tú no te disculpes, esta no es la Ada Wong que conozco-el agente animo a la espía.

-Bueno. La 2da por favor-la espía lo incito.

-¿A quién le diste la muestra de Las Plagas en España?-volvió a interrogar el agente.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder, pero te diré porque estaba allá. Wesker me envió para recolectar la muestra, pensaba que sería la "Salvación de Umbrella", Wesker le ordeno a Krauser que te asesinara porque eras un estorbo para mí. Cuando te quite la muestra, Wesker pensó que se lo daría a él, pero le di un líquido sin propiedades importantes para él. Yo no tenía que robar la muestra, Luis Sera tenía que hacerlo a cambio de que lo sacase de ese lugar-finalizo la espía al notar que Leon apretó tanto los puños que estaban muy pálidos.

-Leon, cálmate-Ada lo miro a los ojos que tanto los hipnotizaba.

-Lo siento... Bien, ultima, ¿Cómo sobreviviste a Raccoon City?-Leon se quitó algunas lágrimas.

-Escape por el alcantarillado de la ciudad, me tenía que reunir con un contacto que Wesker envió para sacarme de allí, él fue muy débil, así que gracias a un helicóptero de Umbrella pudo sobrevivir-finalizo.

-No puedo creer que Umbrella te haya salvado-bromeo el agente.

El agente miro a la espía, tenía una cara llena de preocupación y angustia.

-Ada, ¿Qué pasa?-Leon se preocupó.

-Nada-fingió.

-No finjas conmigo, sé que te pasa algo, por favor dímelo-suplico el agente.

-Ahhh, bien...

* * *

-Hunnigan, necesito que llames a nuestro superior, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Helena Harper, y a los agentes de la BSAA, Jill Valentine, Chirs Redfield y Rebecca Chambers para una junta aquí, ahora-finalizo el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué, Leon?-pregunto la castaña.

-Te lo diré después, solo hazlo-el agente se fue del lugar.

* * *

-Bien Leon, ¿Para qué nos llamaste?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad.

-Esto no les va a gustar, y mucho menos a nosotros-el agente se notaba preocupado.

-Leon, tomate tú tiempo-hablo un hombre castaño.

-Bien Chirs...Como todos sabemos, nuestras vidas han enfrentado criaturas y monstruos que han estado infectados con virus muy peligroso, muchos pensamos que no volvería a suceder una catástrofe como la de Raccoon City o China, pero este archivo que tengo en mis manos, cambiara nuestras vidas otra vez-el agente abrió el documento en sus manos-La conocida Ada Wong estuvo en una misión en Rumania, en la región de Transilvania, y los que voy a decir, los afectara a ustedes 4-miro a Jake, Chirs, Jill y Rebecca.

-¿De qué hablas Scott?-pregunto Jake.

-Ada me dijo que se encontró con... Alex Wesker, hermano de Albert Wesker-finalizo el agente viendo a los 4.

Todos presentes se quedaron paralizados al escuchar el apellido Wesker, se preguntaban cómo es que Albert tiene un hermano. Jake puso una mirada de odio y rabia, el último de la familia Wesker tenía que ser como su padre.

-¿Cómo dices Leon?-pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio-blanco.

-Como dije Jill, Albert Wesker, tiene un hermano.

-¿En serio confías en esa mujer Leon?-pregunto Chirs.

-Chirs, Leon tiene muy buenos motivos para confiar en esa mujer, y yo también, ella me salvo en Lanshiang cuando el Ubistov me iba a matar-finalizo una ojiazul.

-Bueno Sherry, pero eso no cambia nada, esa mujer mato a mis hombres-Chirs apretó los puños de ira.

-En eso te equivocas Chirs, esa mujer que tú viste en Edonia no era Ada, era una creación de Simmons, era una investigadora cuyo nombre se me olvido, lo que si se, es que ella salió de una Crisálida en un laboratorio-aclaro una mujer de cabello castaño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Helena?-pregunto Rebecca.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder Rebecca-finalizo Helena.

-Ok, prosigo. Eso no es todo, aquí tengo información más importante, lo que voy a decir es lo siguiente: Alex estaba trabajando en un virus más peligroso que el Virus-Tyrant, el Virus-G y el mortal Virus-C... Un virus llamado Virus-Inmortality, capaz de hacer volver a la vida a las criaturas que alguna vez enfrentamos. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero Alex robaba las cenizas o los cuerpos de las criaturas que alguna vez enfrentamos, Alex lo hacía muy rápido ya que se inyecto un virus desconocido que lo hacía fuerte y rápido-el agente hizo una pausa-Voy a decir las armas biológicas que a hecho volver a la vida: El Tyrant T-003, Némesis, La Serpiente Yaw, La Planta 42, Lickers, William Birkin en sus transformaciones, James Marcus en sus transformaciones de las Sanguijuelas, Hunters, Cerberus, Ramón Salazar en su transformación de la plaga, Iron Maiden, Osmund Saddler, Los Regeneradores, El Verdugo, El Unstanak, Simmons en todas sus transformaciones, a Débora Harper y a Curtis Miller en su transformación-el agente finalizo viendo a todos los presentes que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Esto no va hacer bueno-hablo Muller.

-¿Bueno?, esto va hacer peor, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue vencer a Marcus?-aclaro Rebecca.

Todos los presentes escucharon unos sollozos, vieron de donde provenían esos sollozos, era Helena, que no pudo contenerse al escuchar la noticia de su hermana que revivió a manos de un virólogo.

-Ya Helena, ven-hablo Sherry quien abrazo a Helena.

-Brad-hablo Jill con melancolía.

-Pero aquí viene lo peor: Él los planea mejorar a un nivel en el que no podamos destruirlos como ya lo hicimos, planea mejorar las partes vulnerables, solo podremos matarlos si destruimos lo que los mantienen con vida-explico el agente.

-¿Y eso es...?-pregunto Muller.

-Alex-aclaro el agente.

-Perfecto, ya era hora de una charla familiar-bromeo Jake.

-Aunque tengo otras malas noticias, Ada destruyo el complejo y salió herida colateralmente, pero allí ya no había nada, solo científicos y guardias, él ya lo había planeado-finalizo el agente.

Muller camino hasta la entrada hasta que la voz de Chirs lo freno.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto.

-¡Eso no te incumbe Redfield!-salió azotando la puerta.

-Iré a hablar con el-demando Sherry quien salió por la puerta.

-¡Jake!-grito Sherry.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-hablo Jake dando un giro brusco.

-Oye no actúes así-demando Sherry con molestia.

-¿Cómo quieres que actué?, ¡ahora resulta que tengo un tío, pero nooo, ahora toda la familia Wesker están locos por el dominio de este maldito mundo!-grito Jake apretando el puño.

-Escucha, cálmate, lo que está pasando no es tu culpa-hablo Sherry tomándolo del hombro.

-Tu no entiendes lo que se siente saber que el ultimo de tu familia sea alguien horrible que desea el poder-aclaro Jake.

-Si te entiendo-dijo Sherry con tristeza.

-No, no de ese modo-Jake se marchó dejando a Sherry con muchas dudas.

-¡Jake ven para acá!-grito Sherry quien camino con pasos rápidos hacia él

-¿¡Que harás!?-grito Jake.

-¡Escucha, si no vienes para acá te...!-pero fue interrumpida por Jake quien la beso suavemente.

-No digas nada más-demando Jake.

-Jake no creo que...-la volvió interrumpir Jake besándola otra vez.

-No hables mas-Jake la volvió a besar mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Jake tu eres menor que yo-regaño Sherry rompiendo el beso.

-Eso no interesa, solo quiero que revivas este corazón, que ya está casi muerto de tanto dolor-hablo Jake en tono suave.

Sherry se acercó al chico quien hizo lo mismo, sentían su respiración agitada, el corazón les latía muy rápido. Jake rozo los suaves labios de la chica, ahora era feliz con alguien, ninguna mujer llegaba al corazón de él, pero desde que Sherry llego a su vida, a sentido muchas cosas... Cosas que siempre quiso sentir.


	8. La Luna y El Cielo Estrellado

_13 de Noviembre de 2013._

_Bratislava, Eslovaquia. 01:45 AM._

Mientras comía una manzana, masticaba bruscamente. Veía la noche como su refugio, veía la estrellada noche, y la luna llena. Lanzo la manzana de lo alto del Castillo Frannedt. Este castillo toma su nombre gracias a que en ese lugar se hallaba una Fraternidad llamada Hellfire, una fraternidad dedicada a secuestrar y usar como ofrendas a personas inocentes para ritos satánicos, la Hellfire dejo sus actos satánicos al ser derrotados por el caballero Alejandro Galcon, un caballero Celda.

Su búsqueda por toda Europa fracasa a cada país que llega, con la mínima esperanza de encontrar su objetivo, pero su suerte lo traicionaba al llegar a otro continente, su velocidad lo hacía impredecible, su manejo en armas blancas era perfecto, su fuerza no lo hacía débil, su rastreo es fundamental, su inteligencia era increíble, pero aun así, no conseguía lo que buscaba, su venganza lo comía vivo, él sabía que tarde o temprano, su vida acabaría, y vería a Albert Wesker y a su hermano, consumiéndose en las mismas llamas del infierno.

-Maldito Alex, sé que estuviste en Rumania, pero ahora esa maldita zorra voló todo allí, pero tú no eres un estúpido, sé que huiste antes que ella volara todo. Juro que te matare y te veré en el infierno- la figura se levantó y contemplo por última vez la luna... Y el cielo estrellado.


End file.
